1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor selection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Prior Art 1, a servo motor selection device including: a selection unit for a servo system driven by a servomotor; an input unit for mechanical elements of a servo system; an input unit for a movement pattern of a load of a servo system; a calculation unit to acquire required specifications for a servomotor based on output results of the selection unit for a servo system, the input unit for mechanical elements of a servo system, and the input unit for a load movement pattern; and a search unit for a servomotor adaptive to the servo system based on the required specifications acquired in the calculation unit.